It's Not Always Sunny In California
by rebelchick28
Summary: All human. After his dad was transfered to California Edward Cullen met the girl of his dreams Bella on his flight to California. will he ever see Bella again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. A special thanks to my special helper _punkproud!**

Chapter 1

Edward POV

It was 9:00 am and my alarm clock started ringing.

"Today I'm moving to California, I need to talk with Juliet," I said to myself. Let me explain it better to you Juliet is my on again off again girlfriend, and I haven't had a chance to tell anyone that I'm leavining today.

"Edward wake up now, remeber we're leaving today, come and help me pack some things, hurry up because we are leaving at 12:00 pm!"

"Ok dad I'm going, I'm going."

I then realized that I was going to have to call Juliet on the phone and not to tell her in person like I had originally planned. So I got my cellphone and called her.

Juliet POV

"Quiet Sweetie because someone is trying to call me," Juliet said, " Hello who's this? "

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Edward? Fine I just woke up, I spent all night thinking of you."

Ha ha ha how stupid is he?

"Now that you're going to California I'm afraid that when you come back you'll never want to see me again."

"I wanted to talk to you about that , since I haven't seen you in a week I forgot to tell you that my dad has to leave as soon as possible so I'm leaving today, at 12:00pm."

"But darling... Oh I see now you were sleeping around with your lovers weren't you?"

"No I wasn't, I'm sorry Juliet, well I gotta go. I'll call you when I get there okay?"

"Fine."

I hung up the phone.

"Idiot who does he think he is forgetting to tell me that he was leaving so soon!"

"Calm down honey, let's continue where we left off."

Lily's POV

Lily remeber that at 4:00pm we have to leave to pick up Bella at the aeroport so start getting dress so we can get there early," mom said.

"Ok mom, I know, I know Bella's plane comes from New York. Don't worry I'll be ready."

Geez has she ever heard that a girl always has to look her best, nevermined look who I'm talking about.

Edward POV

It was finally 12:00pm New York time Carlsie and I were waiting to get on the plane, that's when we realized we weren't going to be sitting together. We boarded the plane and sat down. Nobody has taken the seat nex to me yet I guess I'm going to be alone for the whole flight.

Then someone came

"Excuse me this is my seat."

"Go ahead." Wow what a beautiful girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm sorry were you asking me?"

"Yes there's no one else here."

"Isabella."

Bella POV

Wow he is so cute

"But you can call me Bella and what's your name?"

"Edward. Are you from New York?"

"No. I came for spring break to visit NYU, I'm from California and you?"

"I lived in New York, but I'm moving to California."

"Oh, are you moving because your girlfriend lives there?"

"Ha ha ha no and why do you care?"

My face turned so red.

"No it's because I was trying to keep the conversation going."

How stupid can I be, how could I have asked him that how embarrasing.

"Well if you were wondering I'm moving because they transfered my dad and of course I'm going with him."

"Oh."

Yes, he's single... OMG what I'm I thinking, maybe I should just take a nap.

"Well it was nice meeting you, excuse I'm kind of sleepy, and there's still a lot of time so I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay princess."

I turned to face the window... OMG I'm blushing.

"Ahhh... how sweet is Edward."

"Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything it must have been a noise the plane made.

Bella just came down and go to sleep.

Edward POV

Bella stayed asleep for a little while... I couldn't stop looking at how beautiful Bella is. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Bella I love you."

Bella moved a little and stayed facing me. I got scared I thought she had woken up, but thank god she didn't. I kept on getting closer to her face that I could feel Bella's breathing, since Bella was asleep I leaned forward and...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I leaned forward and whispered to Bella "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Before I realized it I was kissing her!

"I love you."

Bella POV

I woke up when I heard Edward telling me "Your'e so beautiful ..."

I decided to act like I was asleep, but then all of a sudden I felt his lips touch mine it got more intense by the second. After we shared the most beaqutiful kiss ever I decided it was time to open my eyes. When I opened them I realized that he was looking deeply at me.

Edward POV

When I saw Bella open those beautiful eyes I got away from her.

"Sorry this shouldn't have happened, I'm really sorry," I said.

In that instant I heard the speaker go on, "Please put on your seatbelts the plane will be landing in five minutes." Within those five minutes we didn't look at each other, the silence was so deafening I thought I was going to go mad! Then finally we got off the plane and left our seperate ways.

Bella POV

At the entrance I saw my mom and Lily waiting for me. I ran and hugged my sister then my Renee.

"Mom I missed you so much."

"Bella, you don't know how much we've missed you," said Renee

"Yeah Bella you have to tell me everything that has happened to you, were there any hot guys."

When Lily told me that I blushed so much that I realized that people were staring at me.

"OMG, do you have a boyfriend?"

That's when I remebered the kiss that Edward and I shared.

"Earth to Bella...Bella are you there, OMG you really do have a boyfriend, is he cute?"

"No, no, no Lily I do **NOT** have a boyfriend, but I did buy some gifts for you two and I have so much to tell you guys now let's go home."

"Okay but later you're going to give us details about those boyfriends," said Renee.

"Yes, mom. Now let's go home."

Edward POV

Carlisle and I were on our way to our new apartment. I was sitting in the passenger sit looking outside at the beautiful scenery, this reminded me so much of Bella. Then, I wondered if I would ever see her again, since we didn't exchange addresses or phone numbers, I would look for her, but California is too big.

"Edward what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing dad, I was just remebering about New York and how different it is from here. I haven't met anyone yet and tommorrow I start a new school, dad you did remeber to register me?"

"Of course I did, the company handled everything."

"Well okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

It was all ready night time. I got into my bed and was starting to fall asleep when Lily came into my room, we spent all night taking about our experiences during the summer.

"Bella tell me the truth how did it go with all the guys, did you met anyone? Do you have a boyfriend? And most important of all does he have a friend?"

"Lily, I'll tell you about every guy I met, but next time don' interrupt me."

"Of cousrse I will, but hurry up I want details."

"Well I made a lot of new friends, but none of them were cute, okay sone were but we never went out. Tosay I did met a guy on the plane. He was super cute and you wouldn't guess what happened to me."

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Liliy it's really late and I'm really sleepy, tommorrow we can talk."

"But you have to tell me now!"

I started to yawn, "Look tommorrow we'll talk, but right now I'm really tired."

I turned around and fell asleep. The next morning I heard my cell ring. I tried reaching for my phone, when all of a sudden I fell to the floor. Now I'm offically awake.

"Hello Bella...Bella...Bella hurry up, class is going to start soon," Alice said.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 am."

"No I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

Alice came to pick me up, Renee and Lily had left early since Renee had to work early at the clinic. Then I heard Alice honk the horn.

Alice POV

"Bella hurry up, we're going to get late to school!"

"Bella I can't get let to my classes on the first day of school! I want to meet all the new students in school. Alice do you think any teachers are hot? Ha ha ha," Rosalie said.

Jasper looked at me in a jealous glare.

"Stop it Rosalie, I already have Jasper."

Jasper gace me a big kiss and started touching my but, I was shocked but a part of me liked it.

"Stop it, you two should ger a room."

I can't believe she just said that. I looked into my mirror and I realized that I was blushing. Then I saw that Bella was finally coming out.

"I'm ready."

Bella got on the car and like every day she looked beautiful.

"Hi everyone," Bella said.

She gave a kiss to all of us on the cheek.

Bella POV

"So Bella how did it go in New York, did you meet anybody?"

"No...well yes but it was on the plane yesturday, a super cute guy he sat down next to me and we talked for a while. I fell asleep and the next thing I know he was kissing me the we talked and that's it."

"Where's he from,"Rosalie asked.

"He's from New York, but he moved over here, he's going to start school today too."

"OMG Bella is he going to the same school as us?"

"No Alice. California is a big place I highly doubt that I'll ever see him again."

"Yeah you're right, but you never know, hey we're here!"

We got off the car and went to our class. Rosalie and all the other girls were staring at the new guy. Jasper was in a music class, so he didn't get to see Alice checking out the new guy.

"Bella, Alice, Sara look how hot the teacher is."

"I know he's super hot," Sara said.

"He's okay, but he's still not nearly as cute as Edward."

That's when somebody sat down next to me and turn's around when he heard what I said."

"You," he said looking shocked to see me.

"Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to Mrs. Quincy!! **

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Oh so you're Edward if you only knew how much Bella's talked about you ha ha ha," Rosalie said.

OMG I can't belive she just said that, OMG I can just imagine how red my face is getting.

"Rosalie, the things you say..."

"No, but I heard you say my name, Princess."

The amusement on Edward's face made me blush even more, if it were possible.

"No I didn't. You just imagined me saying your name" I told him.

That's when I realized that everyone left. How could they leave me alone with him.

"Well to be honest I don't believe you, and I also don't believe that the kiss we shared yesturday means nothing to you, because I know that you were acting like you were asleep, I also know that you loved that kiss."

OMG I can't believe he's actually telling me all these things! How did he find out I was pretending to sleep.

"Me?... No way you were the one who felt something kissing me, because I didn't feel anything."

Oh no it looks like he's planning something!

"Well then tell me if you feel something now?"

Edward leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss! I can't believe it I'm so happy he did that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

That's when I realized that all the class were staring at us in shocked, then all of a sudden I heard this loud rumble of laughter. Then Edward slowly started to pull away from me.

"You still didn't feel anything?"

"I don't know. I would have to try it again because it didn't last that long," I replied.

OMG I can't believe I just said that out loud!

"Really. Then I should invite you to dinner tonight."

OMG did he just ask me out on a date?

"I'll pick you up at 8:00."

Before I had time to respond, the teacher walked in making us all quiet down.

After class Alice and Rosalie walk up to me.

"Bella what happened," Alice asked.

"Did he ask you out on a date," asked Rosalie.

"Stop asking me so many questions! Well after he kissed me he asked me out on a date!"

"Wow, now let's go before we get late to our next class," said Alice.

"Okay, hey Rosalie hurry up!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay well bye."

Rosalie POV

I just had to talk to the teacher he is so hot, okay so maybe it looks bad who cares.

"Hello Sir..."

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, I need to know what's your name?"

"Emmett Christensen. Why do you want to know Rosalie is it?"

"Yes my name is Rosalie, and I wanted to know this..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosalie POV

I was about to kiss him, but the damn bell had to ring.

"You better get to class Rosalie."

"Yes, Sir."

Emmett POV

I saw all my students walk into my class, but I couldn't focus I kept on thinking how beautiful she looked. What am I thinking she's my student, I better start my class it's getting late.

Bella POV

Finally the school day finished it was 7:30 pm, I'm so nervous about my date tonight I'm already dressed, now I'm just putting on my makeup, when Lily walked into my room unannounced again.

"Bella you look so beautiful, who are you going out with?"

"With the guy I met on the plane, it turns out we're at the same school. He invited me to dinner, he's coming at 8:00."

That's when we heard a honking sound.

"That must be him, wish me luck Lily."

"Good luck Bella, and remeber don't have too much fun."

Uuh I'm so going to kill her later, whenever I have a date she always has to say that.

Edward POV

Bella finally came out of her house and she looked gorgeous, but when does she not.

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see princess...you look very pretty."

I opened the door to my car and I couldn't stop staring at her. That's when I realized that she was blushing .

"Thank you," she said.

Bella POV

We started driving to god knows where when he finally parked the car outside of this building.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment, princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

Did he just say his apartment, OMG he wants me to...to...

"Are you okay, princess?"

"Yes, but where's your dad?"

"He went to Los Angelos on business and won't be back until tommorrow. Ready to go in?"

"Okay."

OMG my sucpisions have been confirmed he wants to sleep with me. We went into the building and walk a lot of stairs, thank god I didn't fall. Edward open the door and saw he had decorated the room with rosws and candles. How romantic is he! We walked into the kitchen and I saw he had on the counter pasta.

"Pasta, did you make it?"

"Yes, it's my first time cooking... hopefully you'll like it."

Hopefully I will! I got a fork and tried a little bit it actually tasted good.

"Wow Edward it tastes really good."

Suddenly Edward started hugging me from behind.

"Ahi ehe emmm...why don't we start eating dinner?"

"Ok princess."

After we finished eating my phone started ringing it was Rosalie...

"I'm having a beginning of the school year party, why don't you come over?"

"I can't, remeber I'm on a date with Edward."

"Bring him with you."

"Fine we'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung up and faced Edward.

"Rosalie's having a party she wants us to go, is it okay with you?"

"Sure let's go."

We went to the party and we started dancingl. Then Edward and I started drinking with Alice and Jasper, after a while Edward and I started kissing. Each kiss got more intense, we went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

In the bathroom we started kissing passionatly. Edward was starting to unzip my dress.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome all new readers to my story, and yes I now who would imagine Emmett as the teacher!**

Chapter 8

Bella POV

OMG I never thought that I would be in a bathroom making out with Edward.

"Edward no, it's really late and tommorrow we have school and not to mention I have to drop my sister to school, besides I'm not ready."

I went running out of the party.

Edward POV

That's when I finally realized that Bella had left. I went running in back of her, but she had already left.

Bella POV

The next day I was running late to school since I had to drop off Lily to the private school she attended. When we arrived at the school the headmistress went up to us and told me that Lily had been cutting classes, so they arranged a confrence with Renee.

"Lily you have to stop skipping school, you are so dead when mom finds out!"

"I know... I know, but I don't see why you're lecturing me if your're even worst in school than me."

"Whatever. I have to go I'm running late as it is."

"Bye."

I got to school and went running to my class, which was just about to start.

"Come in Bella."

"Thank you Sir."

I sat down and saw Alice come up to me, Rosalie stayed behind staring at Emmett. Alice sat down next to me.

"Bella what happened to you yesturday?"

"Well he took me to his apartment and he made me dinner, it was really delicious. After we ate well we went to Rosalie's party."

"Okay we hung out for a while, but where did you two go?"

"Welll he started kissing me, every kiss we shared got more intense, then by the time I knew it we were in Rosalie's bathroom."

"OMG! What happened next?"

"Then he started removing my dress little by little..."

"OMG! Did you do the dirty deed?"

"Let me finish!! After he started removing my dress, I finally realized what was going on. Then, I told him it was getting late and I left running."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing Alice, he didn't have a chance because I went running and he was kind of drunk, I wonder what he thinks of me now?"

"Bella he's a great guy,I'm sure he doesn't think anything bad of you."

"Hopefully Aloce, to tell you the truth I don't feel ready to you know. I don't have the guts to tell him, I can just imagine him laughing at me, what if he thinks I'm stupid?"

"Don't be stupid you can tell he likes you a lot."

That's when I realized Edward was staring at me I acted like I didn't see him, but he kept on staring at me.

Rosalie POV

During class I saw Emmett sitting on his desk grading papers, he looked so hot. At that moment I decided that I was going to talk to him. I got up and started walking towards him.

"Excuse me," Emmett said getting closer to me so nobody would hear,"What do you need?"

"Nothing that you can imagine."

I winked at him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to invite you to eat at 3:00, can you?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Well because I don't get something and I was wondering if you can explain it to me?"

"Okay, but no funny business."

Edward POV

After class ended everyone was walking out that's when I saw Bella leaving. I went running in back of her and I got her arm from behind.

"What do you want?"

"Princess, why don't you talk to me anymore? All the class you've been ignoring me."

"I'm sorry Edward it's because yesturday I was such an idiot for leaving you alone..."

"Princess, you don't have to feel guilty because you left me, if you're not ready I'll wait for you."

Then Bella hugged me and started giving me little kisses on my cheeks.

"You're so loving and caring. I adore you so much."

"Bella you want to be my girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella POV

OMG he just asked me to be his girlfriend what should I say?

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Mmm... yes of course I want to Edward."

Edward POV

Yes, she actually said yes for a minute there I thought she might turn me down.

"Can I tell you something princess?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

She's so beautiful, I wonder why such a pretty girl would go for me, but how do I make more conversations with her?

"Ha ha ha ha how cute are you, but no one can resist me ha ha ha ha."

"I love you princess."

I gave her a kiss that reveraled all the love I feel for her and vice versa.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rosalie POV

I was waiting for Emmett to arrive at my house, but he was taking so long!!

Wait a minute what should I wear, I have to look sexy and mature so that way he could think of me more than a student.

I went into my closet and chose this red cocktail dress. I was fixing my hair when the doorbell rang. It has to be Emmett, so I checked myself in the mirror one last time, and then I went to open the door.

"Hell...eh hello who is she?"

"Hi, I'm Emmett's girlfriend, this is your student honey?"

"Look bitch this 'student' has a name."

How could he bring this bitch to my house!! What was he thinking. I decided I had to do something about her, I threw myself on top of her and was about to hit her when...

"Eee... calm down look Rosalie I don't see why you're this mad and Vicotria don't act like that she's just a student, besides we're at her house and her name is Rosalie."

"Look now I have my own representative."

I got Emmett by the arm when I heard the bitch yell at me.

"Stupid slut, I hate you!"

She kissed Emmett and wouldn't stop! How dare she start making out with him in front of me!

"Let's go eat," I said in an annoyed way.

"Yeah, let's go."

We started eating, I felt so uncomfortable since Victoria and Emmett we're all over each other. Then all of a sudden Victoria's cell phone rang.

"Ah, who can it be," Victoria asked.

"Victoria I need you to come for an emergency photochoot for the models of our company. So hurry up, bye."

"Ok bye, I'm sorry honey, but I have to go for an emergency photoshot, so I'll see you later bye."

"Bye."

Emmett POV

How do I do it now that Victoria left me alone with Rosalie? How will I be able to resist her. If anything happens between us we can both get in trouble.

"We're all alone Emmett."

She started touching my knee with her foot, I need to control myself, but oh god this is really hot.

"Emmmm...yes Rosalie, now why don't you show me the work you don't understand."

"Look Sir."

She started getting closer to me, until she sat down next to me."

"This is what I don't understand, can you please teach me?"

She leaned forward and started kissing me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emmett POV

I can't believe this is happening and then with one of my students. I should really stop, but I can't.

"Rosalie, I know you didn't want to only study, but as a teacher I should stop, but as a man I can't."

I started to touch her leg, then all the clothes came flying off.

A few hours later...

"Emmett you are incredible."

"You are too Rosalie, but nobody can know about this, I could lose my job not to mention go to jail."

"This will be our little secret," she said kissing me.

We got dressed and then I went home.

Bella POV

Edward and I were at his apartment sitting on the sofa.

"Princess I love you."

"I love you too Edward, you're so caring, loving, and..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because he started kissing me. The kisses started getting more intense, before I even realized it we were in his bedroom.

"Princess do you want to spend the night?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

OMG he just asked me to spend the night with him what should I do?

"If you continue kissing me like that well I think I"m going to have to stay."

OMG I can't believe I just said that. OMG what am I going to do about Renee?

"Hold on Edward."

"What's the matter princess?"

"I have to call my mom first."

"Okay."

I got out my cellphone adn dialed my house number.

"Hello," Renee said.

"Mom?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"That's what am calling you about I'm spending the night at Alice's house."

"Okay have fun. Bye."

Then I dialed to Alice's cellphone number.

"Alice, it's me Bella."

"Hi Bella, what's up?"

"I need your help. I'm spending the might with Edward, so I told my mom that I'm spending the night with you, so please if she calls tell her I'm with you."

"Okay, but I wnat details tommorrow."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone Edward threw me back to the bed and started kissing me again. Then I felt Edward take off my shirt, then for some reason I took off his shirt, by the time I knew it both of us were in our underclothing. Edward started kissing me from head to toe, while he whispered in my ear "I love you. I couldn't resist him and then Edward...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclamier I do not have the rights to the Ihop franchise._**

Chapter 13

Bella POV

Edward took off my bra and was about to remove my panties. I then realized what was about to happen, I jumpes out of bed with a blanket wrapped around me.

"Edward this can't happen, I'm not ready fpr this, I'm not the type of girl who just sleeps with a boyfriend, I'm so sorry."

"Princess if you're not ready for this, don't worry I'm not going to think yoou're stupid or anything else that you can possibly think. I'll wait until you are ready for this."

"Thank you Edward."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, I love you no matter what happens come it's really late let's go to sleep."

"Okay, but were only going to sleep okay nothing else got it?"

"Yes but can we at least cuddle?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

The next morning I woke up and saw Edward was still hugging me. Thank god today was Saturday, then I felt Edward started to move.

"Good morning princess."

"Good morning Edward."

"So do you want to do something today?"

"Sure."

Rosalie POV

I started eating at Ihop. I got my cellphone and called Emmett.

"Hello, who's calling?"

"Who do you think?? It's me Rosalie."

"What do you want now, there's no classes today."

"I know, but I was wondering if we can meet later today can we?"

"Okay but at what time?"

"How about 5:00?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Sir."

Bella POV

Edward and I fell asleep again for several hours, I woke up and saw that Edward was still sleeping, I couldn't stop staring and how handsome he is.

"I love you so much, I never thought I could love someone this much..."

Edward POV

I felt someone touching my hair, that's when I heard Bella talking to me, so I decided to act like I was asleep.

"...I'm sorry I can't make you happy, it's cuz I want my first time to be wtih my other half, hopefully you'll wait for me."

I decided it was time to cut the act and I opened my eyes.

"Princess I know how important it is to you for your first time to be special, and I also know you want to be sure that your first time is with the person you love and can't live without. I'll wait as long as you want, and if you are happy then I am happy with that said give me a smile."

Bella gave me a smile.

"I love you."

We continued talking about how important her first time is for the two of us.

"Bella are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm really hungry."

Bella and I went into the kitchen.

Alice POV

Jasper and I were in my apartment watching tv.

"Alice I have the greatest news!"

"What is it Jasper?"

"Well they've offered me a job in this new band called whatalosers and I was thinking that this is a goog opportunity for me, so I think I'm going to join."

"Wow, that's great!"

"I know it's going to do great for my future, there's one problem though I'll be gone for three months we're touring around the country! I told the school already the band has hired me a tutor for meanwhile. Oh yeah I also quit my job."

I can't believe he's barely told me all this, but I have to support him this is an opprotunity of a lifetime.

"That's so, good, it'll help you in some many aspects. So who are the members of band?"

"Well there's Trevor, Jared, Leo, Scott, and mmm Rachel is the lead singer."

"What?? Is she the same girl that was always flirting wtih you in front of me, the one that was your girlfriend for a year?"

"Ehhhee yes Alice, the members of the band are awesome. I already started to make friends."

"Don't change the subject on me, if I find out that she trys something I swear!"

"Ahi but Alice, that happened 5 years ago, I'm more than sure she doesn't even remeber me."

"But she was obsessed with you!"

"Calm down baby, I love you and nobody can change that, I got an idea why don't you come with me during the tour? You just ask the school for permission like I did, we'll share a tutor or something."

"I don't know Jasper, I need to ask the school first."

"Okay baby, but let's watch the tv for meanwhile."

We continued watching tv all night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalmer I have no rights to the Starbucks franchise.**

Chapter 14

Rosalie POV

I waited for Emmett for hours in the Starbucks by my house, but he never showed up. I finally left at 8:00 and went to this party that Sara had invited me to, I decided to invite some of my neighbors to the party maybe that will help me get my mind off of Emmett.

Bella POV

Edward and I had baked a cake with a lot of chocolate frosting and then we went back into his room.

"Let's start eating,"said Edward.

"Yes I'm so hungry and it looks reallly delicious."

We started digging into the cake. There was so much frosting that we had a frosting fight, then we had to take seprated showers of how dirty we were. After we finished our shower Edward took me home so I could change into my party clothes. We fo to Sara's part at 8:30 that's when we saw Rosalie.

"Hi Rosalie,"I said.

"Bella, I think Rosalie's drunk, who do you think she came with," whispered Edward in my ear.

"Hellllllllo...what's uppppp?...What are you guys doing here?"

"We were also invited to the party," I replied.

"Well I...came with some friends to partyyyyy with Sara...and try relaxing because I hate all my teachers!"

That's when we saw a guy walk up to Rosalie.

"Sweet thing let's go dance."

"Let's go Sean."

That's when we saw Rosalie grab Sean, and gave him a big kiss, Edward and I were in a state of shock.

"Wow Bella, who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but I think I've seen him somewhere before...mmmm...oh yeaqh he's Rosalie's neighbor, but they weren't dating, but of course Rosalie never talks to him."

"Oh. Hey let's go dance princess."

We went to go dance, but at the sametime we couldn't stop looking at how Rosalie was all over that gu, but then somebody came up to Rosalie.

Rosalie POV

"Rosalie what are you doing?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emmett POV

I can't believe what my eyes saw Rosalie was all over that idiot. I walked up to her and just started yelling at her.

"What's wrong with you"

"Why do you care??I'm free to fo wherever I want to and date whoever I want. What do you think you can just come and act like you own me, after never showing up for our date."

That's when I noticed that Rosalie was drunk, so I carried her out of the party and into my car.

"Who do you think you are? I didn't so nothing, not to mention we are not in classes so you can't treat me like a child. Let go of me!"

Edward POV

Bella and I were still dancing at the party.

"Wow Edward tou dance very good."

"You don't dance bad either Princess, hey why did our teacher take Rosalie, and what was he doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because those two are dating, have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"Do you really think they are dating? If you ask me I don't think so because he really could risk losing his job and all for a student."

"You do have a point, but with Rosalie you never know."

"Hey princess changing the subject why don't we talk more about us."

"I love you Edward and I'll never get tired of telling you."

I kissed Bella very passionatly.

"Princess I'll love you forever."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated but I had the flu and then I was TAKS testing.**

Chapter 16

Emmett POV

I got off the car and opened the door for Rosalie I was about to carry her out of the car when...

"What wrong with you?? Leave me alone!"

"Rosalie shut up, if I didn't go to Starbucks it was because Victoria went to see me and I couldn't get rid of her, now let's go into my apartment."

"You pervert, do you really think I'm going to let you use me!"

All the walk to my apartment Rosalie kept on yelling, when we were outside the door to my apartment I put Rosalie down and opened the door to my apartment I put Rosaile down and opened the door. I picked her up and carried her into my apartment, then into my room and laid her down on my bed. We started kissing, each kiss got more intense, that's when I felt Rosalie start to unbutton my shirt, after I felt her do that I started to unzip her dress.

"Stop it, Emmett, bring me a coffee because my head is killing me!"

I got up and made her a cup of coffee, when I went to give her the coffee she had fallen asleep again. I covered her up and laid her down next to her.

"You are the prettiest woman I ahve ever seen, but why do you have to be my student? Oh no, I can't fall in love with you, I know it's wrong but my heart can't lie I love you."

I gave her a kiss and felll asleep.

Edward POV

Bella and I continued dancing, we went back to Edward's apartment, we started watching the movie "Say Anything." Towards the ending of the movie Bella had fallen asleep I turned off the movie and fell asleep hugging her. The nexr day I woke up and saw Bella was still asleep, I decided to prepare a surprise for her.

"Bella, Bella look what I've brought you."

Bella POV

I started to open my eyes. Aah how sweet he had brought me breakfast in bed.

"It look's delicious, thank you Edward."

"Don't forget about this..."

How sweet he gave me a red rose.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do Edward, it's just that..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edward POV

"But what? Do you want something else, because I'll go get it."

What did I do wrong, I thought I had made the perfect surprise for Bella.

"But I like you more...that's what I was going to tell you stupid, now come and si down so we can eat."

I jumped onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Thank god, you scared me so much."

I gave Bella a very quick kiss on the cheek, then the two of us started to eat our breakfast. Later that day...

"Edward!"

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Edward I don't know what I should cook, why don't we go out to eat."

"Okay whatever you want."

"Okay let me change so we can leave."

Emmett POV

I woke up and saw that Rosalie was still asleep, she looked like such an angel.

"You are so beautiful."

I started leaning forward to kiss her, but then I realized that Rosalie had woken up. Rosalie picked up her head and started kissing me passionatly.

"Rosalie...mmm... you're the greatest woman I have ever met."

"Mmm...Your kisses are really good."

By the time I knew it we had already removed all of our clothes. I couldn't control myself, I started kissing her from head to toe...

A few hours later...

"Rosalie I don't understand how this happened, I can't believe I chose my student, I could have dated someone my own age. Why did you chose me?"

"I don't know Emmett, you're so different from everyone else, you're not like the idiots that are my age, they're so immature, they have no idea how to act, they only want to date me because they think I'll screw them on our first date."

We kept on talking for the reminder of the day.

Edward POV

"Edward, I"m ready!"

That's when I saw Bella come out of the bedroom...

"How do I look?"

I was in shock Bella looked so beautiful she was wearing a v-neck blouse, I couldn't stop staring at her boobs, Edward get you mind out of the gutter Bella asked me something, but I didn't hear what. When I heard her voice I looked up and realized that Bella was blushing, oh no she realized what I was staring at!

"You look beautiful, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the whole universe."

"Don't say that, I'm not the most beautiful girl in the whole universe."

"Yes you are, you're ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

Inside my volvo I started to drive, to a restaurant they had recommended to me.

"Where are we going to?"

"Well they recommended to me a very good taco stand, is it okay with you?"

"Of course it is I love eating tacos, but do you think we can go to the movies after that?"

"Sure."

Bella POV

A couple of months has passed since I've met Edward. Alice had decided to go with Jasper for the tour he was doing, they should come home in about a month. Rosalie finally admitted to us that her and Mr. Christensen, I mean Emmett are dating. As for Edward and I we are doing great.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward POV

"Are you sure you don't woant to go to Rosalie's Halloween Party?"

"Yes, I have to study."

Then I saw Rosalie walk up to us.

"Don't forget you have to be in costumes."

"We know, we know."

Rosalie went back to where she sits.

"So Edward what are you going to dress up as?"

"I don't care how I look because you won't be able to be with me."

"I know, but on Saturday we can spend the whole day together."

"I know, but I might not go."

"No, I want you to have fun, besides I don't want you to be alone and bored in your apartment just because I can't go to the party."

Bella kept on nagging to me like this for the next few minutes until I finally gave in.

"Ok, but only because you keep on insisting."

Today is Halloween, I'm not excited because Bella is not going to be with me.

Bella POV

I was in my room studying my ass off, that's when Lily came bursting into my room.

"Hey, don't you have a halloween party to go to?"

"Yes, but I have to study."

"But Bella why are you turning into a bookworm now? You should go, mom has this gorgegous dress that you can borrow."

"I don't know Lily."

"Come on, what's it going to cost you to go and have fun."

Lily kept on nagging to me until she finally got me to say yes.

"Fine, but only because you keep on insisting."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**_I put 2 chapters today because I won't be ab;e to update until Sunday, On Friday it's my cousin's graduation and I have to go to this stupid wedding out of town on Saturday so see yo Sunday._**

Bella POV

We went into Renee's room. She was sitting on her bed holding a white box.

"Mom what is this," I asked.

"Look..."

She opened up the box and she showed me what was inside the box.

"this was the dress I planned to use on my wedding day, you should go and use it, the dress is still in very good condition."

"It's so pretty..."

The dress was a beautiful shade of white, the bodes of the dress was a corset.

"but it's yours I can't use it."

"Bella it's your dress, I was saving it for you, and now is the best time to use it."

I tried it on.

"OMG you look just like a princess," Renee said.

Then Lily lent me some jewelry and help me style my hair.

"You look so amazing, you look like a real princess," Lily said.

"The dress fits you perfectly, you'll be the prettiest girl in the whole party."

"Stop that you're embarrassing me, okay it's already 7:00, do you think you can give mel a ride?"

"Ok, but when you come back home you'll get a taxi."

"Let's go,"Lily said enthusiastically.

Edward POV

"Wow Edward you look great, if you were my boyfriend I would have been all over you. Hahahaha."

"Hey watch what you say Rosalie," Emmett said.

"You're jealous hahahahaha, don't worry you're the most handsome guy in this party."

Rosalie gave Emmett a huge kiss.

I felt ridiculous the person that sold me my costume atold me I should dress up as prince charming, but right now I feel nothing close to a prince charming because my princess is not with me.

"Get a room you two."

"Okay, okay Edward calm down all of us know you're like this because Bella is not here."

That's when I saw the most beautiful girl come walking in the room, she was dressed up like a princess all the guys in the room started checking her out.

"Edward, Emmett stop staring at that girl, it's not like she's the prettiest girl in the whole party!"

"Stop getting jealous Rosalie."

"Me? Jealous? You wish."

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

"That's what you say now."

I couldn't stop staring at that girl, she was so gorgeous.

"Hey what's wrong with you, you have a girlfriend already, even though Bella isn't here right now, I'm here to protect and defend her."

"Rosalie the things you say, I only think of Bella."

"Fine, but let's go get some beers."

We all went into the kitchen and started to drink some beer, I couldn't control myself, I kept on drinking and drinking.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward POV

After an hour I was completely drunk. I saw that girl who was dressed like a princess pass by me, I decided to follow her, I grabbed her by the arm and made her face me.

"Hey sexy."

"Hi..."

Bella POV

I saw Edward approached me, he's acting very weird that's when I realized that he didn't know who I am, I decided just to play along with him, since he was drunk.

"You're very hot."

"You're not so bad yourself, yourself, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..."

He tried to remove the mask I was wearing, but I grabbed his hands just in time.

What you don't want me to see you?"

"No I'd rather stay like this."

I can't believe he's calling me sexy to a person he just met, I thought he said that he only had eyes for me! Unless he saying all these things because he drunk more than I had thought.

"What's your name?"

"Edward."

"OK Edward."

"And you sexy?"

"Ejem me?"'

"Who else is there?"

"Well I'd prefer to keep my name a secret."

"I like a girl that's mysterious, hey do you want to go get some margaritas sexy?"

"Ok."

Edward and I kept on drinking and drinking...well you get the picture, by the time I knew it we were in a bedroom.


	21. author's note

**_Author's note_**

**_First I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. I just wanted to let you all know that my story is about to end it needs like 7 chapters. If you want a second part start leaving me comments so I can start on the second story._**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella POV

I woke up the next day and saw that Edward was laying down next to me! I was in complete shock, that's when it hit me Edward and I slept together. I had to think of what to do and quick, first I changed back into my dress, wrote Edward a note, and went back home.

Why? Why? How come I didn't stop him, this was the worst way that I could lose my virginity. Edward promised that he would wait all the time in the world for me, and the first thing he did was sleep with the first girl he met. Then I started to cry again.

Edward POV

I woke up, and realized I was in a strange room. I had such a bad headache.

I look everywhere and that's when I saw a note.

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I don't know why we did what we did, you hardly know who I am, again I'm so sorry for not giving you a proper goodbye."

How could I have cheated on Bella, with somebody I don't even know, Bella cannot find out about this she'll kill me, for breaking my promise.

I went to my apartment took a very cold shower and tried to figure out how ro get rid of this headache. That's when Carslie came into the apartment.

"Edward, Edward where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay, hey I have some good news for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Well, we're moving back to New York we're taking the first flight tomorrow. I bet you like the idea of getting to see all your old friends."

What? How I'm I going to tell Bella everything that's happening?

"Edward, you have to start packing right now at 7:00 am is our flight, so we have to be there at the airport by 5:00 am."

"Ooo...k."

I spent the majority of the day packing and trying to figure out how I was going to tell Bella. I decided to call her cellphone, but no one answered so I called her house phone.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Edward, Bella's boyfriend."


	23. Chapter 22

**If you want another chapter today leave me comments.**

Chapter 22

Lily POV

"Lily tell him I'm not here," Bella whispered.

"Oh, well Bella isn't here she went shopping with her friends."

"Well can you give her a message?"

"Of course, what's the message?"

"Tell her that tomorrow... no better yet tell her I love her, bye."

"OK, bye,"

I faced Bella and looked at her in amazement.

"Bella, how sweet is he, why didn't you want to talk to him?"

"Because I don't want to!"

Then she left me talking to myself, I swear sometimes I just don't understand her.

Edward POV

"Edward, I already asked for your transcripts so we can give to the school in New York."

"Oh, so everything is ready?"

"Yes."

The next morning Carslie and I were in the airport waiting for our plane to arrive.

"So did you make any friends or did you meet any girls?"

"Well... yes but none of them were important."

Should I tell him what happened or not?

"Well at least now you can get back together with Juliet, she loves you a lot."

"I don't know, I'm not sure I want to get back together with her, I don't have any feelings for her, I'm in love with another girl ."

"What? But you told me that you didn't meet anybody, did you tell her goodbye?"

"No, I didn't have a chance to tell her that I was leaving, besides I did something to her, and I'm worried if I went up to her she would do something stupid."

"Wow, why did you just leave without even telling her, were you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I feel guilty because I did something stupid that she doesn't even know."

"Edward what did you do?"

"Well...well...mmmm...the other day at Rosalie's Halloween Party, she didn't want to go with me, and I well met a girl we drank a lot and I slept with her. I don't even remember with who. The worst part of everything was that I promised Bella that I would wait for her and I feel guilty that I broke my promise."

"How could you, how could you do that to a innocent girl, your girlfriend?" I feel sorry for her, I always talked to you about your mother and how irresponsible she was, I thought you learned not to act like that, but I guess I was wrong."

"Stop it dad, don't give me any lectures because I feel bad enough as it is!"

"You're a coward Edward...instead of facing your problems, you go running like a little baby. Now let's get on the plane because it's about to take off."

Carslie and I went to New York.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella POV

A month has passed since Edward had left without telling me I'm so mad, I found out he left the worst way, Rosalie told me that he left. Oh yeah if you're wondering what else is going on Rosalie and Emmett are still together, Alice and Jasper were still on tour, she says that she's never been happier. That's when I heard a knock on the door and Lily came bursting into my room.

"What's up with you Bella? You've been acting weird for the past month."

"It's no..."

"Don't you dare tell me it's nothing!"

"Okay, look about a month ago at the Halloween party something really bad happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember that I wasn't going to go to the party? When I went into the party Edward kept checking me out, he invited me to have some margaritas and we kind of got drunk, and we kind of slept with each other."

"OMG!"

"And I haven't told you the worst part of it all."

"How could it get any worst?"

"He didn't know that it was me, he flirted and slept with someone he didn't even know!"

"That stupid son of a bitch, who does he think he is telling you I love you, and then sleep with some random girl."

"I know."

"I have one question."

"What is it Lily?"

"Did you two use protection?"

I started to think about what happened that horrible night, that's when I realized we hadn't used protection, and I haven't gotten my period this month.

"Oh no! We didn't use protection and I just realized I didn't get my period this month! This cannot be happening to me!"

"Bella you realized that you could be pregnant, it's inevitable."

"If I am pregnant how would I tell him if he left me all alone, he probably wouldn't admit that it's his."

"I don't think so Bella, but first we have to find out if you're pregnant."

"But I don't want this baby right now."

"Bella a baby is a gift, it's the most prettiest thing that can happen, even if he isn't here to take responsibility there's still a baby you have to care for."

"I don't know what I should do."

I hugged Lily and started crying.

"Look, we have to go to a pharmacy and buy you a pregnancy test."

"OK, let's go."

We went to the nearest pharmacy. Lily bought the pregnancy test, while I stayed outside keeping an eye out for anyone we know. We went home and I locke myself in the bathroom. I just kept on staring at the test I can't do this!

"Bella have you taken the test yet?"

"No."

"Hurry up you have like an hour being in there and you still haven't taken the test."

"OK."

I did the test and started waiting for the two minutes to pass. I walked out of the bathroom with the test in my hand.

"Bella what is the result of your pregnancy test?"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella POV

"I haven't checked the result yet, I'm too scared to look."

"Give me that!"

I gave her the test and we both sat on the bed.

"On the count of three we turn the test over."

"OK."

"One...two...three."

"No it can't be!"

"Wait a minute what does that sign mean?"

"Ugh...it means that I'm pregnant, how am I going to tell mom."

"Congratulations Bella, don't worry mom will support you.."

"But you know what happened to her with our father."

"Mom's going to support you, no matter what so stop worrying."

"Thanks you so much Lily."

I hugged Lily tightly afraid that she would leave me to."

"Um Bella I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

"That's OK and don't you worry about a thing we'll figure it out."

"Thank you again. I love you so much."

A few hours later I was laying down on my bed touching my stomach.

"Bella! Bella! Mom got home!"

How should I tell my mom that I'm pregnant, and the father left me a month before. I have to tell her though. I walked into the living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Mom, I have to tell you something really important, it's going yo change my life."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I'm...I'm...I'm..."

"Bella's is mmmmmmm..."

"Tell me now Bella is what?"

"I'm pregnant," I said looking down at the floor.

"What? How? Did I hear wrong?"

"You heard right mom," Lily said.

"I'm pregnant."

"But how did this happen? How long did you know?"

"I barely found out today."

"Bella! How could you? Who is the father?"

I looked to the floor and just started crying.

"I didn't want to sleep with the guy, I never meant for things to happen like this."

"Bella tell her everything that has happened."

"Well...last month in the Halloween party, my boyfriend Edward thought that I wasn't going to the party. When I got into the party he started to flirt with me, thinking that I was someone else. We started drinking and we got drunk then we went into this bedroom and well you know what happened next. The worst part is Edward moved away a month ago, and I don't know how to reach him..."

I started crying harder.

"...I understand if you don't want this baby here, I'll leave this my responsibility, just please forgive me."

Renee came and gave me a big hug.

"Bella, your sister and I are not going to abandon you. I went through something similar to you. We'll form a family with or without the father of this baby."

"Yeah and this baby's has an aunt that's going to buy it everything."

Then all three of us gave each other a hug.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that my story will be ending on Friday. If you guys want a sequel start asking me so I can start it to post it for you all as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading my story. **

**Disclamer: I don't own the rights to the song what hurts the most by rascall flatts.**

Chapter 25

Edward POV

I was at another party trying to get over Bella when my friends decided they wanted to see who could chug the most beer in 2 mins. I won, but I lost cuz I got completly hammered. That's when this fugly girl walked up to me.

"Wow, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, well we came back about a month ago."

"Why didnt you call me?"

"Sorry I completly forgot who you are."

"That doesn't matter now sweetie, you're here with me now, let's go dance.

We started dirty danching, then all of a sudden she started kissing me.

"Mmmmmm...I missed your kisses Edward."

"Mmmmmm...I love you Bella."

"What! Waht did you call me! Stupid idiot my name isn't Bella, it's Juliet! Why don't you go with that slut, I'm so out of here!"

She got her purse and left. I went walking outside and sat down on the grass. I looked up into space.

"Bella you don't know how much I miss you, you probably think I'm a jerk because I didn't tell you that I was leaving. I'm such an idiot, you probably hate me."

I think I better get home now. I walked into my apartment, I went into my room and laid on my bed.

"Why can't I forget you princess, I love you so much, I'm so stupid I had the perfect girl and I left her without even giving her a reason, maybe she still thinks of me, but what if they told her that at the party I was with another girl, oh no, my poor princess. I hope she still loves me, like I love her."

I spent the rest of the night like all the others felling guilty about what I did to Bella, then I finally fell asleep. I woke up the next day at about 12:30. I turned on the radio and the song "What hurts the most" flowed through my room.

* * *

**What Hurts The Most**

I can take the rain

On the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then

And I just let 'em out

I'm not afraid to cry every once

In a while

Even though goin' on with you

Gone still upsets me

There are days every now and agian

I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain

Of losin' you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile

When I see our old friends and

I'm alone

Still harder gettin' up gettin'

Dressed, Living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, Give away

All the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you

That's what I was trying to do

OOOO,OOOO,OOOO

* * *

This was the last straw I broke down and started to cry. It described wall the pain and anguish that I am going through. That's when I decided I had to go see her. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella POV

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey your friends told me about your guys trip to Paris when are you leaving?"

"I don't know if I'm even going to go, because of the baby..."

"You have to go it's your senior class trip, besides you can still go because you barely are a month pregnant."

"I guess you're right, it's only going to be a week."

"So when are you leaving?"

"In two days."

"That's cool. Let's start getting you packed."

"Before we do that do you think you can go to that taco stand that's six blocks away?"

"Why?"

"I want some tacos with chile, oh and on your way can you get me some ice cream and a pickle."

"OK I'm going. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait I also want some chocolate."

"OK,Ok bye."

Lily POV

I went all over town to get everything that Bella asked for. After 30 minutes of gatering everything Bella ordered, I went walking into the apartment.

"Bella? Bella?"

What could have happened to her? Then I heard some noise come out of the bathroom.

"Bella?...Bella what happened to you," I asked opening the door to the apartment.

"Ahi...it's cuz I felt a little nauseous and light headed so I came to wash my face, don't worry it's normal for me to get sick in my state."

"OK here's the stuff that you ordered."

Bella POV

Oh no that looks really disgusting.

"Eeew...get that away from me!"

"But Bella you told me...never mind I'll put it in the refrigerator just in case."

"OK."

One hour later...

I was laying down in my room watching tv when I heard my stomach growling.

"Lily. Can you please bring me all the stuff I asked you to buy me."

"OK."

She walked into my room with all the food and we started eating and continued to watch TV.

Alice POV

I was on the beach in Miami , Florida when I realized that I completely forgot that Rosalie was going to be calling me today, i checked my bag and realized I left it in Jasper's and mines room I opened the door and...


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Alice POV

I saw that Jasper was doing it with the slut that they call a lead singer.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I'm having sex with your boyfriend."

"You son of a bitch I expected her to sleep around, but not you!"

"Let me explain,"pleaded Jasper.

"No you and me are over."

I took out my suitcase packed all my stuff, went to the airport and went back home to California.

Bella POV

The two days went flying by I was at the airport saying goodbye to Renee, Lily and Alice. Alice couldn't go since she was out of school for too long.

Student's let's go," said Mrs. Lenardour sponsor for the senior class.

"OK bye mom, bye Lily."

"Have fun."

"Buy me something," Lily said.

"Of course not,well see you in a week."

Rosalie and I boarded the plane.

Emmett POV

I was in my classroom grading papers when all of a sudden I hear this loud banging sound coming from the opposite side of the door. I quickly got up and opened the door, it was Mr. Anderson our school's principal he slowly walked through the door with a folder under one of his arms.

"Mr.Christenson I've just received this package that contains photos that concern me."

"What kind of photos?"

"Pictures of you with a student."

He opened the folder and pulled out these pictures that reveal Rosalie and me kissing. I was in shocked.

"I'm sorry Mr.Christenson but you're fired."

Edward POV

I finally got off the plane and asked for a taxi, I got to Bella's apartment knocked on the door. When somebody when started to open the door, I was really hoping that it was Bella unfortunately it was her mom.

"Hi is Bella here?"

"No, I'm sorry she's in Paris."

OMG Bella moved to Paris!

* * *

Well that's the End of my story "It's not always sunny in California,"if you want a sequel start leaving me comments and I'll go straight to work on it. Oh yeah if I do make a sequel it will be called "It's always sunny in California." Hopefully I'll hear from you all soon.


	29. authour's note 2

Sorry it took me so long to write back to you all but I've been in summer school so yeah, but the sequel to it's not always sunny in California should be out within the next few weeks and thank you all for your comments I really appreciate it! Oh yeah the name of the sequel is it's always sunny in California.


End file.
